Contradicción
by Juviadelasoledad
Summary: La mente y el corazón siempre serán lo opuesto del otro, en especial a cierta persona tsudere


**Hola mucho gusto, este es mi primer fanfic del fandom de Boku no Hero Academia, espero que le guste.**

 **Esto va dedicado a una persona como mi amigo invisible en el sorteo del grupo Katsudeku**

 _Te amo / odio, eres lo mejor / peor para mí, que solo quiero protegerte / destruirte._

 _Deku / Izuku, no me dejes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La mente y los sentimientos son tan diferentes del uno del otro, pero que se necesitan entre sí para complementarse. Puede que esto llegue a ser un usuario normal, hasta dejarlo a un punto de no saber qué hacer, solo algunos llegan a una respuesta que los deja satisfechos mientras que otros prueban el largo amargo de las cosas.

Y esto fue lo que pasó a buen amigo Katsuki, quien probó desde que comenzó el lado amargo y que finalmente recibió la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

.

Desde que eran niños, Katsuki, sabía que esos sentimientos que llegaba a sentir cuando estaba con él, y eso era lo que más molestaba, lo molestaba sentir todos esos revuelos de celos, protección, afectos, tristeza, amor. ¡¿AMOR ?! Joder, eso era lo que más le llegaba a la cabeza, el sentir amor por un estúpido Deku como él.

Y sí, que solo solo es un Deku bueno para nada que no merecía ni siquiera que el gran Katsuki incluso lo volteara a ver, pero como diablos para hacerlo era adorable, especialmente cuando lo llamaba por ese tonto apodo y esa maldita sonrisa que solo le daba ganas de besarlo para ver si sus labios sabían tan dulce como parecían.

Maldita sea, como odiaba todo esto, y que al final solo empeoro cuando comenzó a sentir celos, sí celos, sintió celos cuando alguien se acercaba al mar para jugar o con otras intenciones, porque sí, el maldito de Deku tenía uno que otro pretendiendo ya sea niño y niña, solo porque él siempre estaba de buena o servicial con otras personas, en especial cuando regalaba esas sonrisas que daban ganas de violarlo y aún seguían dando esa ganas, pero que él nunca se daba cuenta y Katsuki siempre los terminaba espantando para luego gritarle un Deku que no permite que la gente se acerque a él, que no lo consiga de otra manera y que lo termine cabreando más a Katsuki.

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas llegó a un segundo para Katsuki, después de que presentaba las particularidades y Deku no llega a ninguna, lo que alegró mucho pero que entró mucho en Deku.

En la secundaria no hay nadie que se acerque a él porque no tiene ninguna particularidad, algo que puede agradecer y que nunca se volvió a molestar. acercar y el terminarba espantar en un dos por tres.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumo cuando Deku ingresó en Yuei y se descubrió que tenía una particularidad muy maldita y que era peor de todo lo que comenzó a juntarse con esos raros que tenía por compañeros, en especial con esa chica de cara redonda y ese tipo que se mueve como un robot, pero que llega más rápido a la edad de mitad del tiempo, y que no se puede hacer el tipo que se siente como un bocado; cosa que Katsuki también quería; y ni siquiera siquiera traté de disimularlo, es más siempre invadía su espacio personal; acorralándolo, poniéndolo en su regazo y hasta tratando de besarlo. Y ese estúpido Deku ni cuenta se daba, cosa que lo cabreaba más.

Es por eso que no pudo aguantar tanto de esta estupidez, cuando vio que el medio estaba a punto de confesarsele.

Que agarro a Deku sin importarle poco los reclamos de ambos y dejando un lado su orgullo, para llevarlo a su habitación y compartirlo es realmente su dueño.

Solo puedo decir que esa noche se escucharon muchos gemidos y gruñidos, y una que otra confesión de amor que ya se esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

ALETA.

POSDATA: Al día siguiente la mayoría de sus compañeros quedaron traumados por el ruido, mientras que otros más inteligentes decidieron dormir afuera para no escucharlos.

 **Bueno espero que le haya gustado esto a ea persona especial.**

 **Por cierto, para aclarar las cosas, a mí me gusta mucho el personaje de Todoroki, pero necesitaba alguien para representarlo en nuestra querida rubia explosiva y el mejor para hacerlo que nuestro inviénerico favorito;).**


End file.
